


“Allison Taft reveals embarrassing secret about Craig Tucker- wait that’s me."

by SeaPockle



Category: South Park
Genre: Bass to mouth, How Do I Tag, M/M, Swear words cause it’s South Park, What am I doing, south park - Freeform, what have I created
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaPockle/pseuds/SeaPockle
Summary: A few years after the ease dropping site was deleted Wikileaks came back to life and put it up again it’s first article being “Allison Taft reveals embarrassing secret about Craig Tucker”





	“Allison Taft reveals embarrassing secret about Craig Tucker- wait that’s me."

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and made this for fun  
> This fic was based off of the south park episode ‘bass to mouth’ also this was unedited so um yep

“Allison Taft reveals embarrassing secret about Craig Tucker” Wikileaks typed into his computer. “Here is the screenshots of the Craig’s texts he sent to Clyde yesterday and a picture of Craig Tucker starring at Kenny in the lunch room”

* * *

 **Craig:** Clyde is a it just me or does kenny look super fuckable

 **Clyde:** dude wtf

 **Craig:** clyde anwser me

 **Clyde:** i think it’s just you

 **Craig:** dude. Have you seen him in the locker room?    

 **Craig:**  he’s well hung

 **Craig:** and every time I see him my heart flutters and I get all mushie or something

 **Clyde:** dude you don’t just want to fuck him your in love with him XD

 **Craig:** oh shit

**Clyde: this is hilarious I need to add token and tweek to the chat**

**clyde added tweek and token to the chat**

**Token:** wtf Craig how long have you been feeling this?

**Craig: idk 4th grader**

**Tweak: t:his iS fuCk;ing hiLLrio6us**

* * *

 ‘There you have it folks Craig Tucker has had a crush on Kenny McCormick since the forth grade’ winkleaks types out before uploading the article to ease dropper.

* * *

Stan heard a ding in his pocket and took his phone out

”no fucking way dude”  he said before calling Kyle to his house.  

“What’s up man” Kyle asked.                              “Ease dropper is back online” Stan grumbled as he frowned

”no fucking way! Lemiwinks took him down 6 years ago” Kyle shouted

”some how Wikileaks got  resurrected from the grave. Kyle did your phone get a notification earlier?”

”dude how did you know?”

”because I got the same notification! I think Wikileaks sent the notification to everyone in town! We have to stop him!”

* * *

“Lemiwinks your help is needed again” frog prince plead ~~~~

”yes your evil twin brother Wikileaks has been resurrected and only you can stop him.” Sparrow prince said before lemiwinks jumped out of his cage and running out the door.

”run like the wind lemiwinks!” Catatafish shouted from a far

* * *

 Across town Cartman was running to Kenny house- which was something he rarely did unless it was something really important 

“kinny kinny! Look at this Craig Tucker has a faggy thing for you!” 

“Mfffmfff mffffh” Kenny said

”kinny I have no idea what you just said.” Cartman facepalmed

”oh sorry I said WHAT!” Kenny said

“Yeah look at this!” cartman laughed while handing Kenny his phone.

 “Allison Taft reveals embarrassing secrets about Craig tucker blah blah blah... WTF”

”told you he had a faggy thing for you” Cartam said as if he had just made the worlds biggest discovery

”no not that I look hot as hell in that photo”

* * *

 

 


End file.
